Unmanned aerial vehicles, or UAVs, may be equipped with automated flight control, remote flight control, programmable flight control, other types of flight control, and/or combinations thereof. Some UAVs may include sensors, including but not limited to, image sensors configured to capture image information. UAVs may be used to capture special moments, sporting events, concerts, etc. UAVs may be preconfigured with particular flight control settings. The preconfigured flight control settings may not be individualized for each user of the UAV. Configuration may take place through manual manipulation by the user. Adjustment of flight control settings may impact various aspects of images and/or videos captured by the image sensors of the UAV.